Despertar
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey desperta na cama de Seto Kaiba, sem se lembrar de como lá foi parar. Isso é apenas o princípio da confusão, pois Seto faz-lhe uma proposta indecente e Joey fica confuso com toda a situação. Oneshot.


**Título: **Despertar

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey desperta na cama de Seto Kaiba, sem se lembrar de como lá foi parar. Isso é apenas o princípio da confusão, pois Seto faz-lhe uma proposta indecente e Joey fica confuso com toda a situação. Oneshot.

**Despertar**

Joey Wheeler abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentia a cabeça a latejar. Voltou a fechar os olhos e só alguns segundos depois começou a pensar. Estava deitado numa cama, não havia dúvida, mas era uma cama macia e aconchegante. A sua cama não era nem uma coisa, nem outra. Alarmado, Joey voltou a abrir os olhos.

À primeira vista, Joey viu que estava num quarto amplo, muito bem decorado com objectos caros. Joey ficou ainda mais assustado. Definitivamente, não era a sua casa. Depois, Joey olhou para o lado e deitado a seu lado, estava nada mais, nada menos, que Seto Kaiba, dormindo profundamente.

Joey empalideceu repentinamente. Como é que podia ser? Joey não teve dúvidas que o quarto onde estava pertencia a Seto. O requinte na decoração e o luxo combinavam completamente com Seto.

_"Mas como é que eu vim aqui parar? Não compreendo... só me lembro de ter ido àquela festa dos duelistas... sim, o Kaiba também estava lá... será que eu bebi demais? Dói-me a cabeça... talvez tenha sido isso... mas eu vim parar aqui... oh! Será que eu... eu e o Kaiba?" pensou Joey, em pânico._

Só nesse momento é que Joey reparou que estava nu, estando apenas tapado pelos lençóis e cobertores da cama. Olhando para o chão, Joey viu a sua roupa caída, tal como a roupa de Seto. Joey abanou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para Seto, que continuava a dormir profundamente.

_"Eu e o Kaiba... dormimos juntos? E eu não me lembro de nada. O Kaiba deve ter bebido demais também... mas mesmo assim, nós os dois, virmos parar ao quarto dele..."_

Joey sentiu-se corar imenso. Há uns meses que tinha descoberto que gostava de Seto. Primeiro, não tinha percebido porque é que isso tinha acontecido. Seto não era bom para ele, apesar de agora já não o insultar. E depois, Joey tinha percebido que a aura de mistério e frieza em Seto o atraía e fazia com que Joey desejasse ardentemente poder estar com Seto e, pelo menos, tentar que ele se tornasse uma pessoa mais aberta e carinhosa.

_"E agora bebi demais e vim parar à cama dele. Mas... não sei se me sinta feliz, envergonhado, triste... o Kaiba nunca sentiria nada deste tipo por mim. E vai ficar furioso quando acordar. Deve ter bebido demais e talvez até tenha sido eu a sugerir que... que nós... é melhor eu sair daqui rapidamente, antes que ele acorde."_

Joey tentou levantar-se da cama, mas nesse preciso momento, Seto abriu os olhos. Joey parou subitamente, ao sentir o olhar cristalino de Seto pousado em si. Joey não se atreveu a pronunciar uma palavra, com medo da reacção de Seto. Por seu lado, Seto ficou uns segundos sem dizer nada. Depois, decidiu falar.

"Como é que tu vieste parar à minha cama, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto, sem transparecer qualquer tipo de sentimento, fosse alegria ou irritação.

"Não me lembro como vim aqui parar. Devo ter bebido demais na festa e... ora, se tu não sabes como é que eu vim aqui parar, é porque bebeste demais também." respondeu Joey, de modo defensivo.

"Estou a ver... eu estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça, que se deve, com certeza à bebida. Eu sabia que não devia ter bebido nada naquela festa. Normalmente nunca o faço." disse Seto. "E agora, estás na minha cama."

"Eu... eu já estava de saída." disse Joey, levantando-se mas cobrindo-se com um dos lençóis.

"Não te lembras de nada do que aconteceu ontem à noite? De nada mesmo?"

"Não. Não me lembro de nada." respondeu Joey, começando a apanhar rapidamente as suas roupas do chão.

"Parece que dormirmos juntos. Aliás, as nossas roupas estão espalhadas pelo chão, por isso, presumo que fizemos mais do que dormir." disse Seto, num tom quase sarcástico, que apanhou Joey de surpresa.

"Ele não parece zangado, nem enfurecido." pensou Joey, confuso.

"Deve ter sido bom. Gostava realmente de me lembrar. E não faças essa cara de espanto, Wheeler. Se eu bebi demais, com certeza que não te forcei a vires comigo até ao meu quarto e fiz com que tivesses umas... actividades nocturnas comigo, digamos."

Joey corou violentamente. Seto falava do que tinha acontecido como se fosse uma coisa completamente normal e Joey esperava tudo, menos essa reacção.

"Eu não me lembro de nada, por isso não te consigo dizer nada. Vou só vestir-me e vou-me embora daqui." disse Joey.

"Wheeler, vais fugir como um cão assustado? Não me parece uma reacção compatível com o teu carácter."

"Eu não estou a fugir... vou... vou apenas embora e mais nada."

"É pena. Sabes, não me lembro do que aconteceu na noite passada, mas posso dizer-te que se acontecesse alguma coisa agora, eu ia lembrar-me." disse Seto, piscando o olho a Joey. "Não achas boa ideia?"

Joey ficou ainda mais vermelho. O que queria Seto dizer, ainda por cima piscando o olho? Será que estava a convidá-lo a terem relações novamente?

"Wheeler, hoje estás pouco falador e muito assustado. Eu acho que percebeste bem o que eu quis dizer, mas se quiseres, eu digo com todas as palavras. Não me lembro do que aconteceu ontem, mas já que estamos ambos nus, podíamos aproveitar a situação e a minha cama, não achas?"

Joey abriu a boca, surpreso e sem saber o que dizer, mas voltou a fechá-la de seguida e saiu do quarto a correr, com uma mão a prender-lhe o lençol à volta do corpo e a outra segurando as suas roupas.

"Pronto, se não queres, tudo bem, mas não contes a ninguém que dormirmos juntos nesta noite!" gritou Seto, vendo Joey desaparecer para o corredor.

Joey entrou apressadamente num quarto ali perto, que estava vazio, vestiu as suas roupas e apressou-se a sair da mansão, antes que Seto se levantasse e os dois tivessem de se cruzar. Enquanto corria para longe da mansão, Joey ia ficando cada vez mais confuso e os seus sentimentos estavam a entrar em conflito.

_"Não posso acreditar que acordei hoje na cama do Kaiba, sem me lembrar do que aconteceu ontem e ele ainda me fez uma proposta indecente para termos relações... e eu fugi. Será que fiz mal? Eu gosto dele. Gosto mesmo. Mas a maneira como ele falou... seria só sexo e não amor. Não é só sexo que eu quero."_

Joey foi para casa. Felizmente, parecia que o seu pai devia ter bebido demais e tinha adormecido no sofá. Joey foi para o seu quarto e amaldiçoou a maldita festa. Joey sempre vivera com o pai bêbado e vira os malefícios da bebida. Tinha sempre evitado beber, mas naquela festa tinha apenas bebido um pouco, o suficiente para o meter na confusão em que estava agora.

_"Raios! Isto não devia ter acontecido, pelo menos não desta maneira. Nunca mais bebo. Preferia que o Kaiba tivesse gritado comigo em vez de me fazer aquela proposta. Como é que eu o vou encarar agora?"_

O dia passou rapidamente. Joey ficou em casa. Não queria ter de se encontrar com os seus amigos e muito menos arriscar-se a ver Seto.

No dia seguinte, Joey foi para a escola. Yugi, Téa e Tristan comportavam-se como normalmente e Joey afastou logo a suspeita de que eles poderiam saber que ele e Seto se tinham envolvido.

"Acabaste por desaparecer, Joey." disse Yugi. "Fiquei preocupado."

"Eu estava mal disposto e fui para casa." mentiu Joey. "Desculpa se te preocupei Yugi, mas não me lembrei de avisar ninguém."

"Eu tentei ligar-te ontem." disse Téa. "Mas tinhas o telemóvel desligado."

"Desculpem, mas pronto, já passou. Vamos mudar de assunto."

Durante o resto da manhã, tudo correu como normalmente. Foi só depois do almoço, quando Joey ia a percorrer os corredores sozinho, depois de ter ido à casa de banho, que o inesperado aconteceu. Seto saiu de uma sala de aula e puxou Joey para lá, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Mas o que é isto?" perguntou Joey, surpreso.

"Temos de falar." respondeu Seto.

Joey não sabia o que dizer. Era óbvio que Seto o devia ter estado a vigiar e puxara-o para a sala de aula vazia para conseguir estar a sós com ele. Por um lado, Joey sentiu-se contente porque Seto estava a dar-lhe atenção. Por outro, estava com medo do que Seto poderia dizer.

"Kaiba, não temos nada para falar."

"Temos sim. Podemos falar de ontem, de teres acordado na minha cama e teres fugido."

"Pois eu não quero falar disso."

"Mas quero eu. Fugiste assim sem mais nem menos."

"Ora, tu é que me fizeste aquela proposta indecente!" exclamou Joey, aborrecido. "Foi por isso que eu me vim embora. Não, não é totalmente verdade. Mesmo que não tivesses feito aquela proposta, eu teria vindo embora."

"Mas a proposta era boa, para os dois."

"Ter sexo só pelo acto não vale nada." disse Joey. "Eu não sou um qualquer que podes usar e deitar fora logo a seguir."

"Não foi isso que aconteceu? Que eu saiba, nenhum de nós se lembra do que aconteceu naquela noite, mas sabemos o que deve ter acontecido, sem dúvida."

"Não é a mesma coisa. E eu não tenho mais nada para te dizer."

Joey virou-se para a porta da sala, disposto a sair, mas Seto agarrou-lhe o braço com firmeza.

"Larga-me!"

"Não. Ainda não esclarecemos as coisas."

"Não há mais nada a esclarecer. Eu não sou como tu. Se tu podes ter sexo com uma pessoa e seguir em frente, como se fosse uma coisa simples e normal e no dia seguinte já te envolveres com outra pessoa, o problema é teu." disse Joey. "Tu não percebes nada de sentimentos."

"E tu, percebes? Já alguma vez gostaste de alguém, para me poderes dar lições de moral sobre isso?"

"Kaiba, queres mesmo saber? Não sei como é que pôde isto acontecer e agora, com a tua atitude, ainda me parece mais estúpido, mas eu estou apaixonado por ti." disse Joey. "Sim, estou mesmo apaixonado por ti. Mas como é que eu posso gostar de uma pessoa que só me vê... como um objecto sexual ou ainda menos que isso? Eu vou esquecer-te, podes ter a certeza. E tu, faz-me um favor e não me procures mais."

Seto soltou o braço de Joey, que se apressou a abandonar a sala de aula. Seto ficou sério e pensativo. Não esperava aquele ataque súbito de Joey, muito menos esperava uma declaração de amor.

_"Vou ter de fazer alguma coisa. Isto não vai acabar assim. Não, não vai ou eu não me chamo Seto Kaiba!"_

Quando as aulas de Joey terminaram, ele começou a caminhar para casa. Quando ia a passar numa das muitas ruas da cidade, uma limusina negra parou perto de si. A porta abriu-se rapidamente e Seto saiu. Antes que Joey pudesse ter qualquer reacção, Seto puxou-o para a limusina e fechou a porta. A limusina arrancou.

Já dentro da limusina, Joey debateu-se e soltou-se de Seto. Tentou abrir a porta da limusina, mas estava trancada. Joey olhou para Seto, que se mantinha inexpressivo e depois para o vidro negro que separava a limusina em duas e que não deixava ver o motorista.

"Kaiba, o que estás a fazer? Vais raptar-me?"

"Achas que sim? Não quero problemas com a polícia. No entanto, precisava de falar contigo. Saíste disparado da sala de aula. Parece estar a tornar-se uma rotina, eu a tentar falar e tu a fugir. Mas agora, não tens para onde fugir."

"Deixa-me sair da limusina, Kaiba!" exclamou Joey, enfurecido.

"Wheeler, tu estás mesmo apaixonado por mim?"

Joey calou-se e fitou Seto por uns segundos.

"És surdo, Kaiba? Não foi o que eu disse na sala de aulas? Ouviste-me muito bem. Mas eu vou esquecer-te e..."

Joey não terminou a frase, pois Seto aproximou-se rapidamente, puxou Joey para si e beijou-o. Joey ficou surpreso com o beijo súbito, depois tentou debater-se, mas não conseguindo, acabou por retribuir o beijo. Separaram-se alguns segundos depois.

"Ensina-me, Wheeler."

"O quê?"

"Ensina-me a gostar de alguém, como tu dizes gostar de mim." pediu Seto.

"Eu não sei se isso é possível..."

"Podes tentar?"

Joey sorriu. A sua fúria tinha desaparecido completamente. Desde que se apaixonara por Seto, queria poder fazer algo para o tornar mais humano e mais aberto. E agora, tinha essa oportunidade. Não a podia desperdiçar.

"Eu vou tentar, sim, porque te amo, Kaiba." respondeu Joey.

Seto apressou-se a envolver Joey num novo beijo. Joey voltou a retribuir o beijo. Passaram-se rapidamente duas semanas. Joey e Seto passavam agora muito tempo juntos. Joey acabou por concluir que era mais fácil Seto exprimir-se por gestos do que por palavras.

Seto mostrava o seu afecto crescente por Joey com presentes, até abraços e beijos, mas era-lhe mais difícil explicar por palavras o que sentia, apesar de Seto não ter qualquer dúvida do que começara a sentir.

Só depois das duas semanas é que Joey voltou a acordar na cama de Seto. Seto não tinha querido forçar nada, temendo que Joey pensasse que ele só se aproximara por causa do sexo, o que não era verdade.

"Bom dia." disse Seto, passando uma das mãos pelo cabo de Joey. "Dormiste bem?"

"Muito bem." respondeu Joey, sorrindo. "E desta vez lembro-me do que aconteceu ontem à noite."

"Também eu."

"Não percebo é como... enfim, com a intensidade que foi, não nos lembrámos da outra noite."

Joey começou a rir-se e Seto acompanhou-o. Depois Seto aproximou-se mais e beijou Joey suavemente.

"Joey, eu sinto algo muito especial por ti. Eu sei que sabes o que quero dizer, mas eu ainda não o consigo verbalizar."

"Eu sei, Seto. Mas eu posso esperar. Quando estiveres preparado para me dizeres as duas palavras que eu um dia espero ouvir, eu ainda estarei aqui." murmurou Joey. "Mas por enquanto, contento-me com as tuas demonstrações de amor."

Seto sorriu e voltou a beijar Joey.

"E sabes uma coisa, se eu soubesse que isto era tão bom, tinha logo aceitado a tua proposta indecente."

"Oh, mas eu posso fazer-te outra proposta dessas." disse Seto, sorrindo. "Posso sim..."

E durante toda a manhã, Seto e Joey não saíram do quarto.


End file.
